The invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging method in which a cross-sectional image along a cut plane is derived from acquired magnetic resonance signals.
A magnetic resonance imaging method of this kind is known from international application WO 00/33101.
The known magnetic resonance imaging method involves the formation of a number of cross-sectional images of an object to be examined. The cut plane is defined on the basis of three points indicated by the user in separate cross-sectional images and a cross-sectional image is formed along the cut plane through the object to be examined.
It is a drawback of the known magnetic resonance imaging method that artefacts (so-called back-folding artefacts) often occur in the cross-sectional image, because parts of the object to be examined (for example, the patient) extend beyond the field of view in the cut plane.